Auror Training
by sw67
Summary: Remus and Lily apply to the Ministry's Auror Training, but Remus is rejected because of his condition. Lily reacts. [Oneshot]


A/N: Good morning! I am still alive... I know it's been 3 months since I've written anything, but I've been moving out to go to university.. so things have been changing. Anyway, here's a short pointless story. I will update "Not quite a fairytale" soon too. Enjoy!

* * *

Remus Lupin looked over his perfectly written application form he had just completed, his eyes darting from side to side as he read.

He was applying to the Ministry of Magic, having just completed his final year at Hogwarts. It had always been a dream of his, and his grades were certainly high enough.

Several of his friends, including James, Lily and Sirius, were also applying, so he wouldn't be alone.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed that it was almost 11:30. Remembering he had promised to meet the others at 12, he quickly hurried to get ready and leave.

Partly because he was naturally organised and tidy, and partly because he lived in a small house, he was ready to leave within 10 minutes. Closing the door behind him, he left and headed to where he had agreed to meet the others.

As he arrived however, he was greeted only by Lily; James and Sirius were no-where in sight.

"Hello, Lily" he said with a smile. "What happened to James and Sirius? Sleep in again?"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "No, they left a while ago. They couldn't wait any longer."

"That's the James and Sirius I know" Remus said, as the two of them prepared to apparate to the Ministry of Magic.

With a _crack_, Lily and Remus appeared in the reception area, to find a short queue of other applicants, presumably also for auror training.

Remus and Lily began to drift into casual conversation, ranging from how married life was, to remembering days back at Hogwarts.

Their conversation was interrupted suddenly by the witch behind the application desk calling them forward.

"Wow, that went fast" Lily remarked, starting to walk forwards.

"Yeah..." Remus replied, motioning for her to go before him.

"Thanks" she smiled, and approached the desk. "Hi, my name is Lily Evans and I'm applying for auror training."

The witch behind the desk nodded and took the application form, and placed it on a device which appeared to enter her details into the Ministry's records. After looking at Lily for a few seconds, as if to size her up, the witch smiled.

"Thank you for applying to the Ministry, dear." she said warmly. "You're free to go."

Lily smiled again, and walked back a little bit, to allow Remus to approach the desk, and began to wait.

Remus approached the desk rather cautiously, Lily noticed, as if he were scared of something.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin" he said quietly. "I'm here to apply for auror training."

The witch nodded again, and took his application form. However, when she placed it on the device Lily's had been placed on, her smile was replaced with a look of disgust and repulsion.

"I'm sorry, _Mister_ Lupin" she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But could I see your right forearm please?"

Remus began to back away, fear evident on his face. But before he could get more than a few paces, the witch caught his arm and pulled back the robe.

Remus winced as the mark branded on him a few weeks prior was revealed, reading W3921.

"Yes, just as I expected." she said. "You should know that the Ministry does not employ dark creatures like werewolves, Mister Lupin. Especially for posts like auror training. Good day to you."

Lily, who had been watching the scene unfold with horror on her face, marched over to the desk and faced the witch, looking exceptionally angry.

"What gives you the right to discriminate against people like him?" she said in a venomous whisper. "How is he any different from me in terms of capability for this job?"

The witch's smile, which had appeared as Lily walked back over, disappeared instantly and was replaced by a frown.

"Miss Evans," she said evenly, "this man is a dark creature who cannot be trusted. It is against the Ministry's policy to employ such people."

Lily was so angry she was having trouble speaking. Remus placed a hand on her shoulder, and tried to get her to leave with him."

"Come on, Lily. It's not worth arguing. It's no more than I expected anyway."

"Yes it is worth arguing, Remus!" Lily said furiously. "It isn't fair on you, and they have no right to treat you like this."

She turned back to the witch and continued, "Remus is just as capable as me for this job. You have no right to discriminate against him for something that wasn't his fault!"

The witch merely sighed, and looked Lily in the eye. "It is against the Ministry's policy to -"

"To hell with the Ministry's policy!" Lily all but shouted. "And branding him with a mark? What kind of sick policy is that? It's something Voldemort would do."

At the mention of the name, the witch jumped involuntarily. "This is the end of the matter, Miss Evans. You will receive an owl following your application. Now would you both leave."

"I've changed my mind." Lily said. "Seeing how the ministry works, I want to cancel my application."

"Lily -" Remus, who had been very quiet until now, started.

"No, Remus." Lily said. "I don't want to work here if this is the kind of policy they have."

The witch sighed again, tapped the device Remus and Lily's applications had been on with her wand, and returned Lily's application to her.

"Lily, come on. Let's leave." Remus pulled Lily back out to the apparation point before she could argue any further.

"Remus, why do you put up with this?" Lily asked him, looking if she was close to tears.

"What choice do I have?" he replied with a smile, but his eyes were devoid of emotion. "It's the same wherever I go. You get used to it after a while."

"But you shouldn't have to, Remus!" Lily said. "It's people that should get used to you, and accept you for who you are! And why didn't you tell us about your – your mark?"

"I didn't want you to have something else to worry about," he replied. "You have enough as it is."

"Something else to worry about?" Lily repeated. "Remus, you're more than something else to worry about!"

Remus just smiled again, but this time his eyes were filled with emotion and happiness.

"It's people like you, Lily, that make life worth living. Now let's get back home and discuss this with James and Sirius. I'm sure they'll want to know all about this."

And with that, he disapparated, leaving Lily to ponder his words, and follow.


End file.
